


Operation: Spying at The Spoon

by deejster



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, hair tucking, spying to hear your SO talk about you to their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deejster/pseuds/deejster
Summary: TJ, Amber, and Marty decide it would be a good idea to spy on Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy so they can hear what they talk about. They drag Jonah along too.





	Operation: Spying at The Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon, let me know what you liked and what you think I could work on in the comments below!

Cyrus was sitting on his bedroom floor, video calling with TJ while doing some light studying in preparation for high school.

“Can you come to work with me tomorrow?” TJ asked, running a hand through his hair subconsciously. 

“Sorry, The Good Hair Crew has plans to meet at The Spoon tomorrow,” Cyrus apologized.

TJ’s raised his eyebrows. “The Good Hair Crew?”

“Andi, Buffy, and I,” Cyrus explained, “The Good Hair Crew,” 

TJ gave Cyrus his pleading face, the face, the same mock pouty-face he gave Cyrus before he pushed Cyrus on the swingset.

Cyrus shook his head determinedly. "That's not going to work with me this time. I have to honor the commitment I made with Buffy and Andi."

"Ugh, fine," TJ whined. "But you owe me a date at The Spoon  _ and _ you have to come with me to work tomorrow. It's only fair."

Cyrus pretended to analyze the terms of TJ's request "Hmm, let me see if I have to do anything tomorrow. My calendar is just so  _ full _ , I hardly have enough space for bathroom breaks."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe."

" _ Cyrus _ ,"

" _ Thelonius Jagger," _

TJ crossed his arms and looked at Cyrus expectantly, all green eyes.

"Ugh fine, I'll come to work with you,  _ Thelonius _ ."

The two of them ended the call after a few more minutes of teasing. 

As TJ walked to the kitchen to grab a snack, an idea hit him. He texted Jonah and Marty about it, and both them OKed it.

TJ walked to Amber's room and knocked on her door. He opened the door before he hears a response.

"Amber I just had the best idea," TJ announced.

Amber was working on a bracelet, it seemed. She had been getting into crafts ever since she started dating Andi.

"What is it, worms-for-brains," Amber sighed, trying to loop her piece of string through a glittery bead. 

"So, first…"

*******

"That's them," TJ whispered. Marty, Jonah, Amber, and him hid behind their table at the Spoon as they saw The Good Hair Crew approach the diner.

"Why are we hiding again?" Marty asked, ever the forgetful one.

"We're spying on our girlfriends," Amber answered, her impatience ringing.

"And boyfriend," TJ added. 

"I can't believe I agreed to this," she said as she almost bumped her head on the table.

Jonah looked as confused as ever. "But guys…" he began, looking at the rest of them, "I'm single."

Amber tried to reassure her ex-boyfriend. "You're just here for comedic relief, don't worry"

_ " _ What's  _ that _ supposed to mean?" Jonah asked her, more perplexed than offended. 

"Shh," TJ interrupted, "I wanna hear what they're saying."

Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy were seated at their favorite booth in The Spoon, chatting up a storm.

"And when he did that  _ face _ , I almost  _ melted _ ," Cyrus told the girls. "I'm going to write an entire screenplay about TJ Kippen's various faces and how those faces make me combust."

From under the table behind Cyrus', TJ blushed the color of a tomato while his friends and sister teased him mercilessly.

Andi giggled. "You must  _ really _ like him."

"Yeah it's kinda gross how in-like you guys are," Buffy joked, smiling to herself.

"Have you noticed how green TJ's eyes are?" Cyrus asked no one in particular. "They're like emeralds," he mused wistfully.

"Are my eyes really that green?" TJ asked his sister. 

Amber smirked. "To him, you oblivious dork.."

  
  


Cyrus blushed, looking down at his lap. "But enough about me," Cyrus announced as he snacked on a baby tater. "What's going on with you and Amber?"

Amber smiled to herself from her hiding spot with the boys as she noticed to flower crown Andi was wearing. Amber had given it to her on one of their many flower-crown making dates by the lake.

"She's so perfect she made a bracelet," Andi gushed. "It's really nice that someone made something for  _ me _ for a change."

Jonah smiled at Amber, painfully aware of the times Andi had made him a bracelet that he had taken for granted. 

Buffy smiled at her friend across the table. "I haven't seen you this happy in, well, forever."

Andi flung a baby tater at Buffy. "Don't you dare go soft on me, Buffy Driscoll" she warned, wagging her finger for emphasis.

"Don't worry, I won't," Buffy affirmed as Andi's baby taters hit her sleeve. "In  _ fact _ , I'll keep all my stuff with Marty to myself."

Marty sighed, clearly disappointed that he didn't hear Buffy yearn for him like the others did.

Cyrus joined Andi in assaulting Buffy with baby taters. "Tell us all about him or we'll keep these coming."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Buffy surrendered, raising her hands in defeat. 

Marty perked up again, shoving Jonah. "She's gonna talk about how in love with me she is."

"He's pretty cute, I guess," Buffy told her friends.

"Just  _ pretty _ cute?" Andi asked, a doubtful look on her face. "You guys are attached at the hip."

"Hey, that's not-" Buffy stammered.

Cyrus interrupted Buffy. " _ Literally _ attached at the hip. I've seen your piggyback rides."

Marty beamed with pride from his side of the diner. He tried to flex his muscles under the table but ended up hitting Amber with his elbow.

"Ow!" she yelled in reflex.

"What was that?" Buffy asked the group. She turned around the others followed. 

"What do we do?" TJ whispered frantically. Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy hadn't found them yet. But a few more stray sounds and they definitely would. 

Amber shifted her weight under the table. "I think we should just come clean." She started fidgeting with her bracelet, the one Andi had made for her. "I don't want her to think I was spying on her."

"But we  _ were _ spying on her," Jonah pointed out. Amber glared at him.

"I'm with Amber," Marty said. "Let's just tell them know so they don't stay mad at us. TJ? Jonah?"

"I'll do whatever you guys think we should do," Jonah whispered. "I don't really have any other ideas."

With that, TJ walked out from their hiding spot under the table and turned to face Cyrus. "Surprise?" he said lamely.

"What are  _ you _ doing?" Buffy asked, annoyed by TJ's antics.

"I, um," TJ began meekly. "wanted to hear what you guys talked about."

"You were  _ spying _ on us?" Andi accused, her eyes shooting daggers at TJ.

Amber quietly got up, following her brother. "Me too," she said while twirling a finger through her hair sheepishly.

  
  


"Us too," Jonah called out, Marty hunched over behind him.

Marty ran a hand through his hair from behind Jonah. "Please don't kill us," he pleaded.

Buffy laughed bitterly. "We're not going to kill you. Just make your life very hard from now on."

Cyrus covered Buffy's mouth with his hand. "Don't listen to her," he told TJ. "We're not going to hurt you in any way."

"What did you guys hear?" Andi interrogated the other group, pointing her accusedly.

"Enough to know Buffy thinks I'm cute," Marty smirked. Buffy attempted an icy glare, but ended up grinning; a light blush coating her cheeks.

"And I know Andi really liked my bracelet," Amber says, eyes lingering on Andi's wrist. Andi melts, unable to suppress the smile forming on her face.

  
  


"TJ, don't," Cyrus warned, embarrassed at the fact that TJ had heard him gushing over him. "I'm so stupid."

TJ stepped closer to Cyrus.

"You're not stupid. Not even close," TJ assured him, tucking a strand of Cyrus’ hair behind his ear. Cyrus smiled softly at that, and TJ grinned back.

"OK, OK, we  _ get  _ it," Jonah deadpanned."You're all in a relationship except me."

Everyone laughed at that. The couples all looked at each other fondly as a confused waitress watched them from her seat at the counter. It might seem cheesy, but they were subconsciously wishing that moment had lasted forever. 

  
Just seven of them crowded into a table meant for four people, looking at their first loves like they were the only thing in all of Shadyside.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
